Disney Videos Catalogue 1996 (Discover the Treasures of Walt Disney Classics: Pocahontas)
Disney Videos Catalogue 1996 (Discover the Treasures of Walt Disney Classics: Pocahontas) is a UK Catalogue on 1996. Page 1 * Discover the Treasures of Walt Disney Classics, Pocahontas. * Solve the Riddles & WIN A Walt Disney World Holiday. Page 2 * If you can discover the treasures of Disney, you could WIN a fantastic trip to Walt Disney World, Florida. Page 3 * Around the World with Timon and Pumbaa - The Lion King's wackiest duo are back with their own feature length video. Go 'Around the World with Timon and Pumbaa' as they search for more gut-busting bugs! * The Lion King - This animated masterpice tells the story of Simba and his struggle to find his place in nature's 'Circle of Life'. Featuring award winning music from Elton John and Tim Rice. Page 4 * 101 Dalmatians - 101 Dalmatians is Walt Disney's most lovable and eagerly awaited classic. SOON TO BE UNLEASHED ON VIDEO. Page 5 * Walt Disney Classics: Which One is Missing from Your Collection? - Mary Poppins, Dumbo, Bedknobs and Broomsticks and Alice in Wonderland. Page 6 * Winnie the Pooh - Join Pooh and his friends at 100 Acre Wood time and time again, Winnie the Pooh: Growing Up - Making Friends (NEW), Winnie the Pooh: Growing Up - Helping Others, Winnie the Pooh: Growing Up - Sharing and Caring, Winnie the Pooh: Playtime - Pooh Party, Winnie the Pooh: Playtime - Detective Tigger, Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too and Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore. Page 7 * Disney's Animated Storybook - Pocahontas - * Disney's Screen Scenes - Toy Story - * Disney's Activity Centre - The Lion King - Page 8 * Disney Music & Stories - Look out in your store from March 1996 as Disney re-launch your favourite Disney Music and Stories across four formats. * Pocahontas - Original Soundtrack * Sleeping Beauty - Read Along * Pocahontas - Sing Along Page 9 * Pocahontas - Storyteller * Toy Story - Original Soundtrack (NEW) - * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (NEW) - Page 10 * Disney's Sing-Along Songs - Sing along to the words on screen!, Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Volume 12 - Circle of Life, Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Colours of the Wind, Disney's Sing-Along Songs - Let's Go to the Circus and Disney's Sing-Along Songs - Campout at Walt Disney World. Page 11 * Disney's Storybook Favourites (NEW) - "Storytelling as only Disney can". * Collect all four titles including: "Disney's Storybook Favourites - The Prince and the Pauper", "Disney's Storybook Favourites - The Wind in the Willows", "Disney's Storybook Favourites - The Tortoise and the Hare" and Disney's Storybook Favourites - The Three Little Pigs". Free mini storybook unclosed with each video Page 12 * Princess Collection - Your favourite Disney princesses starring in adventures filled with romance, fantasy and the magic of Disney, Disney Princess Collection Ariel: Giggles, Disney Princess Collection Jasmine: Jasmine’s Wish, Disney Princess Collection Jasmine: The Greatest Treasure and Disney Princess Collection Ariel: Wish Upon a Starfish. Page 13 * Who Framed Roger Rabbit/It's Roger Rabbit! (EXCLUSIVE GIFT PACK!) - Roger Rabbit gift pack contains both 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' and 'It's Roger Rabbit' - Over two hours of 'hare' raising adventure. Page 14 * The Jungle Book Live-Action (NEW) - Disney's animated classic comes to life! Starring Jason Scott Lee, this film tells the amazing story of Mowgli the boy raised by wild animals. * Iron Will (NEW) - * White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf (NEW) - Page 15 * Walt Disney World, Florida - Covering an area the size of Manchester, there's plenty to entertain the whole family at Walt Disney World Florida. Category:Catalogue Category:UK Catalogue Releases Category:1996 Catalogue Releases Category:Pocahontas Category:Timon and Pumbaa Category:The Lion King